When Life Spiraled
by The-Collins-Sister
Summary: Raikun was from a broken home; a drugged up mom, incarcerated father, and brother in foster care. And after a drastic last straw, she fled. But when the feisty yellow eyed girl crosses paths with Kiba Inuzuka, what fates will intwine, and what lives will be destroyed? Rated M for violence, cursing, drug use, suicide attempts etc. Implied KibaXKankuro
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is just an impulse decision, so think this will only have a few chapters.**

**It includes Kiba, Kankuro, and an OC. Implied KibaXKankuro. Rated M for violence, sexual themes, cursing, and suicide attempts.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

** Chapter 1**

"RAIKUN! RAIKUN, YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET OVER HERE!"

Ah, the sweet, lovely voice of mother, tearing apart the couch looking for her needles – of course not realizing the police took them away along with Tanalei—while screaming my name in that husky, smoker tone, was just so lovely. Sometimes it was hard to believe she used to be that plump, rosy cheeked caretaker with the same yellow eyes as my own.

As she clawed at the flesh of her now soiled face, feeling for imaginary bugs that weren't there at all, she didn't even look human. Her spindly, crusted legs were laced with track marks, searching and hoping for a vein that wasn't collapsed. The stained, periwinkle sweater that clung to her thin, paper like chest when she grinded against the carpet, attempting to lift up the couch.

She was so depleted of nutrients; I have to intervene before the pressure of the furniture broke her arms.

"Mother, stop!" I screamed, barely using any strength to drag her away and into the kitchen. "The drugs are gone, your son is gone, and faster than you blink this fucking house will be gone too!"

"But my needles, I put them in the, the…" she tried racking her brain for any stitch of memory she had left, but the harder she tried, the more she was frantic.

"Mom, I—"

"The bedroom! Ch—Check the mattress!" My mother bolted upwards, stumbling on the linoleum floor and nearly hitting her head.

I went down to pull her back up, shaking her shoulders.

Then she slapped me.

"FUCK OFF!"

"Mom…" I gasped, holding my cheek with both hands. When I curled my spine and skid away from her into the corner, I knew it was for the best. I tried, I really did, but the half crazed animal that had taken over her pushed me to my limit. It had been a week since they took my brother away from her, it had been a week since they confiscated her drug stash, and already she was losing all sense of reality.

It sickened me to say that sometimes I wished she could just take another toke of something, anything, in order to calm down. But life as it was before had collapsed in on itself, and we went along with it. Now, as I sit here in the shadows of my once sheltering home, I start to crack under my reserve. Why did she have to get into this addiction?

And more importantly… why didn't I stop her?

**Okay, this is an extremely short intro because the next chapter that will be posted in two/three days will skip ahead like a few months later. Any suggestions? Leave me some! Okay, bye!**

**From Russia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Two Months Later…**_

My head felt a pang of hurt spreading across my cranium as I woke up suddenly. There I was, in the middle of a crowded village road, resting my frame against the wooden table leg of some stranger's market stand. The smell of freshly picked watermelons wafted through my nose, making my stomach rumble with famine.

"Hey miss?" an older male spoke to me, his brown, aged eyes looking down at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry but, unless you are going to buy a product, you aren't allowed to spend your time resting here." He tried not to be rude, but I could feel he was agitated that I might steal something.

After all, a street rat like me didn't deserve to be respected. Yup, that's right; a street rat was what I'd been reduced to over these past few weeks. After my mother's last episode, I couldn't handle being in the same house with her. Without my brother even being there in some way shape or form to comfort me, I realized I had to flee.

I didn't know where I was going; I just packed up spare clothes, whatever money my mother hadn't stolen from me, and some food. Fortunately for my sake, when I reached the Leaf village, I found some sort of shelter and a place to bathe. Right near a broken down motel room, there was a spring secluded in the bushes. When it was dark, I found it to be a nice place to relax. Even if I made myself out to be homeless, I didn't want to be dirty.

So, after being booted from my resting place, I chose to go back to my 'home' and the hot spring. It seemed to be getting dark, and as I tiredly strode my way to the secluded haven, I was itching to peel away the events of this day with hot, relaxing water.

Dropping my backpack off in the dusty mattress of the motel I took pleasure in occupying, my hand reached for a towel that hung lifelessly on the bathroom stall in the room.

And in only a few minutes, I was crawling under a leafy green hedge, the slightly orange hue of the horizon reflecting on my creamy pale forearm. I sighed with pleasure, tossing my blue shorts and purple corset-top in a pile behind me. My foot was hugged by the warm satin of the hot spring, a hum of pleasure running through me. Without another thought I slid myself into the water, shaking my locks of chestnut brown hair in the spring thoroughly.

I swam through the small oasis and came back up for air, combing back my bangs from my forehead. I decided since no one was around to lean my lower half against a stone that jutted out from the rest, from my naked torso exposed. Eyes closed, my shoulders went slack and I curled my toes, relaxed.

At least in this one place, no one, not even my addicted mother can steal away my peace.

**Third person POV**

"No Akamaru, I'm not in the mood." The irritated shinobi said, twisting the fuzz on his hooded grey jacket.

His tall, muscular wolf like pet pushed his muzzle into Inuzuka's elbow, jerking his limb to the right. His once small, snow white puppy had now grown into a mutt that was very hard to dominate, therefore, Kiba could not stay in his stony, frigid state for two long. Akamaru pulled on the tattooed boy's jacket and tugged hard, nearly pulling him off the cream love seat he was laying on.

"God damn it!" Kiba yelled at his tremendous mutt whom didn't feel hurt in the slightest by his insult. See, the pup was upset over his master's grumpy mood, and in dog logic he believed a nice, long walk through the woods would make it better.

Finally, after a minute of deciding between sluggishly back onto the couch only to be pulled off again or go walk mindlessly with his pet, Kiba chose the latter. In only a matter of seconds, the brown haired shinobi was pulled out into the fading day.

He put his hood up and stuffed his palms into his pockets, closing his eyes to blow off the steam today's events caused him. After all, his boyfriend Kankuro had stormed out of the house only an hour before, slurring insults directly towards the shinobi.

He remembered the fights and spats he'd had before with Kankuro, but this was different. Never in the young boy's life had he felt so… alone.

"Stupid asshole," Kiba slurred, not really looking at the path he was taking. "No Fucking way he's going to be in my house anytime soon."

And ironically, neither was Kiba, for he slipped and fell face first on the ground, a dark, muddy puddle staining his coat. "Fuck!" the dog trainer lifted him back up and tried wiping off the debris, but he needed a rag to get it out. "No way in hell I'm going back in my house dripping dirt on the carpet,' he growled, turning his attention to Akamaru. "Looks like we got to take a detour. Hot springs it is!"

But his dog declined, making a bee line back to the house.

"Looks like I'm going alone then."

Quietly approaching the spring, Kiba licked his lips and threw off his coat nonchalantly to the side. Little did he know, in the corner of his eye was a shadow he paid no attention to, a shadow that happened to be Raikun, sitting in the water up to her nose. The steaming liquid poured into her ears, blocking off all noise aside from her breathing.

The fang tattooed boy had his back to the hot spring before kicking off his shorts into the pool along with his muddy jacket that lay near him. Coincidentally, as he turned over, leaning down to crawl into the water, his eyes met the form of a body; a skinny, chalk white female lifting herself from the water, eyes closed with a stoic look on her face.

He didn't know what to do, just leaning over like a crushed piece of paper, fascinated by this one lone person.

That is, of course, until Raikun saw him.

"What the—"I started to say, tripping over every syllable, eyes shot open with surprise. "Who are you!"

After opening my eyes from a nice soak of warm water, I realize a strange eyed boy about to strip down to nothing as I had done to get in the pool. My first thought was to escape, but my clothes were at least five feet from me. He was equally surprised, staring down at me, mouth ajar. I slid back into the water, hoping it would cover up what he just saw, but the look on his face proclaimed that I was too late.

"Uhh… do you mind putting on your shirt?" he says blankly before reaching in and grabbing his shorts from the water, frantically ringing them out and then starting on his jacket. Slightly gritty water drained from his outfit, but he didn't seem to mind as he slipped them on. "Where are your clothes?" he then asked, getting up while nervously combing his fingers through his hair.

I pointed my arm out of the water and opened my mouth slightly, wishing this was all a dream. "Over there." I pointed, whispering. Within a second he brought them over to me and looked as if he was about to run away. Something inside of me felt he should, but then again, the rest of me wanted him to stay.

"Wait!

To my surprise, he did. Eyes pondering, he raised a brow. "You want me to stay?"

I nodded my head and chewed silently on the bottom of my lip. "I just… I just need someone to talk with me… I don't want to be alone."

And with that, he waited for me to dress before joining my side. I didn't know if it was right, but for now I didn't care. After all, judging by the way he was behaving, it seemed he didn't care either.

**End of chapter**

**Okay, so I don't know how I feel about this one. I want to make the next chapter interesting, but I had to get some details out in the open for everyone to read before continuing. And to answer your question, Kiba isn't gay, he is bisexual, which may contribute to Kankuro's… behavior in the next few chapters ;) okay, that's all for now! Bye!**

**From Russia**


End file.
